


Podróże małe i duże z odrobiną zazdrości

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adult George Crawley, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: George Crawley zawsze wiedział czego chce, ale co się stanie kiedy poczuje się zagrożony?





	Podróże małe i duże z odrobiną zazdrości

Samochód jechał powoli, przez padający gęsto deszcz. Pasażer i kierowca zachowywali ciszę odkąd wyruszyli. Żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wyjeżdżać teraz z Downton Abbey, ale interesy wzywały, a przetrwanie rezydencji zależało od jednego nieznoszącego sprzeciwów inwestora, który domagał się rewizyty Lorda Crawleya, żeby uzgodnić wszystkie szczegóły inwestycji jakie miały powstać na terenach należących do jego rodziny.

Czasy się zmieniły, w obecnych latach czterdziestych, niewiele osób było stać na służbę, ale niektórzy mieli słabość do życia w luksusie, nie potrafiąc zrezygnować z okazywania bogactwa w ten właśnie sposób.

Thomas, rzadko towarzyszył młodzieńcowi we wszystkich jego podróżach, dbając w tym czasie o cały jego majątek. Dlatego nie w smak było mu opuszczać miejsce pracy dla zwykłego widzimisię Lorda Geoffrey'a Layton'a, ale nie potrafił odmówić swojemu pracodawcy, zwłaszcza kiedy ten prosił go całą poprzednią noc, aby Barrow go wspierał.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Thomas wysiadł z auta i z parasolem w ręku otworzył drzwi przed paniczem. Na progu już czekał ich gospodarz z całą świtą służby. W dawnych czasach był to okaz serdeczności, jednak coś podpowiadało mu, że Layton chce pokazać kto ma władzę i jak ustalenie warunków umowy będzie przebiegać.

\- George! Miło Cię widzieć chłopcze! - Zawołał mężczyzna i poklepał go mocno po plecach. - Witaj w moich skromnych progach. - powitał go gospodarz.

\- Miło Pana znowu widzieć Lordzie Layton. - dwudziestoletni ledwie chłopak starał się pamiętać o wszystkich lekcjach manier i pokory jakie wpajała mu matka i babka.

Miał to być jego pierwszy tak duży kontrakt w dodatku mający zapewnić przetrwanie rezydencji na długie lata. Musiał skupić się na zadaniu, ale nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na to jak gorliwie młody służący Lorda ruszył pomóc jego kamerdynerowi z bagażami, za co Barrow obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Linda zaprowadzi Cię do pokoju gościnnego. Dam Ci chwilę na złapanie oddechu po podróży. Liczę, że będziesz w formie na szklaneczkę whiskey przed obiadem?

\- Z przyjemnością Lordzie Layton. - George nie miał wyjścia jak tylko dać się poprowadzić w głąb rezydencji i skupić na czekających go negocjacjach.

 

Pierwsze rozmowy przebiegły pomyślnie. Lord Crawley po całym dniu marzył już tylko o jednym, ale nie wchodziło to w grę przez najbliższe dwa dni. Musiał zadowolić się sporadycznymi muśnięciami dłoni, kiedy Thomas pomagał mu pozbyć się kamizelki.

\- Myślę, że już jutro uda nam się podpisać kontrakt.

\- Mam nadzieję Sir. Jest jeszcze sporo pracy w Dawnton zanim będzie pan mógł rozpocząć budowę. Powinienem pilnować wszystkiego na miejscu.

\- Thomasie, proszę... - George spojrzał na służącego tęsknie.

\- Sir, czy się to panu podoba czy nie, ściany mają uszy. W tym miejscu nie mam zamiaru pana nazywać inaczej. - Odwiesił ubranie na wieszak i odsunął się o krok. - Dobrej nocy Lordzie Crowley.

\- Ja Ciebie też! - zawołał za nim chłopak przyciszonym głosem, za co Barrow odpłacił mu uśmiechem zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

 

Następnego ranka Thomas nie miał za wiele do zrobienia. Jak zwykle wstał wcześnie, jednak tutejsza służba traktowała go jak gościa. Wszyscy byli niezwykle mili, jednak zaczął się martwić, że pierwszy raz odkąd pamięta dosięgnie go nuda. Po pysznym śniadaniu, chłopak, który pomógł mu wczoraj odnaleźć jego pokój, Will, zaproponował, że dotrzyma mu towarzystwa w zamian za drobną przysługę. Służący zafascynowany był doświadczeniem Barrowa i chciał się od niego jak najwięcej nauczyć. Sam chciał zostać kiedyś kierownikiem hotelu, a prowadzenie tak okazałej posiadłości jak Downton Abbey musiało być sporym wyzwaniem.

Kiedy Lord Layton wyciągał go na przechadzkę, ostatnim czego się spodziewał to zobaczenie Barrowa w towarzystwie roześmianego służącego, który już wczoraj przy aucie wydał mu się zbyt uprzejmy. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od ręki Thomasa, która spoczywała na ramieniu chłopaka i tego ciepłego uśmiech, który oznaczał szacunek i ciekawość. Zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do dalszego słuchania historyjek Lorda Geoffrey'a o jego ostatnim polowaniu. Im szybciej skończy zabawiać gospodarza tym szybciej będzie mógł zabrać Thomasa do domu.

 

\- Czy wszystko w porządku Sir? - Barrow po raz kolejny zachowywał profesjonalny dystans między nimi co tylko potęgowało irytację George'a.

\- Ty mi powiedz. - warknął. - Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś?

\- Nie nazwałbym zabawą planowania wszystkiego co trzeba będzie sprawdzić po powrocie. - odpowiedział ostrożnie, ale dopiero w chwili kiedy te słowa opuściły jego usta, usłyszał z jakim wyrzutem zostały wypowiedziane.

\- Och, nie musisz się o to martwić. Następnym razem zostaniesz w swojej drogocennej posiadłości. - George zabrał mu z ręki krawat. - Możesz już iść. Poradzę sobie.

\- George... - głos mężczyzny złagodniał, kiedy kładł mu rękę na ramieniu. - Co się stało? Lord Layton ma jakieś wątpliwości?

\- Nie udawaj, że Cię to obchodzi! Od początku nie chciałeś tu przyjechać, a teraz przesiadujesz z tym chłopakiem!

\- Z Willem? - zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Och, więc teraz to już Will?!

\- George. - Thomas złapał chłopaka za ramiona i zmusił, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. - William poprosił mnie o kilka rad. Zawodowych rad.

\- Zawsze opowiadałeś jak wspaniałym przyjacielem był Jimmy! Może po prostu ciągnie Cię do służących?! Po co ze mną jesteś?!

Thomas spojrzał w twarz ukochanego z niedowierzaniem. Puścił jego ramiona i odsunął się o krok.

\- George. Jesteś najlepszym co mi się w życiu przytrafiło. Nie oddałbym tego co mamy za nic na świecie. Zastanów się przez chwilę. Znasz mnie całe życie, znasz moją przeszłość. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nie kocham Ciebie tylko twoje pieniądze? Jesteś młody i piękny i gdybym mógł obwieściłbym całemu światu, że postanowiłeś wybrać właśnie mnie, starego kalekę, zwykłego służącego, który nie ma nic. Jak nawet przez chwilę w twojej głowie mogła zawitać myśl, że nie kocham Cię całym sobą? Że mógłbym świadomie zrobić coś co Cię zrani?

George zrozumiał jak głupi był, kiedy zobaczył, że z oczu Thomasa zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nie krzyczał na niego. Cały czas mówił spokojnym tonem, ale dopiero teraz dotarło do niego jak głupi był, mając jakiekolwiek podejrzenia co do wierności Barrowa. Zaślepiła go głupia dziecinna zazdrość i jak zwykle to mężczyzna musiał mu przypomnieć kim jest i jak powinien się zachowywać. Podszedł do Barrowa i zamknął w mocnym uścisku. 

\- Przepraszam. - Wtulił się w mężczyznę i wdychał jego delikatny zapach. - Przepraszam, wybacz mi, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie mogłem znieść tego jak się do niego uśmiechasz, tego, że nie mogłem do Ciebie podejść, chwycić za rękę i zabrać do domu z daleka od wszystkich, którzy chcieliby mi Cię zabrać.

Thomas pogładził jego blond włosy i uśmiechnął się.

\- Pamiętaj, że zawszę będę Twój. Tak jak ja muszę pamiętać, że zawsze, nawet kiedy na wystawnych przyjęciach kręci się koło Ciebie tuzin pięknych panien i młodych kawalerów, że pod koniec dnia i tak wrócisz. Do mnie. I cieszę się każdą chwilą jaką spędzamy razem, bo wiem, że kiedyś możesz się rozmyślić. Założyć rodzinę i skończyć to co mamy.

\- NIGDY! - Tym razem to młody Crawley popatrzył na niego ze strachem w oczach. Chwycił w dłonie twarz kamerdynera i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie martw się o to. Pamiętaj, że jesteś mój tak samo jak ja jestem Twój. Na zawsze. - Thomas spojrzał na niego smutno, jakby nie do końca mu wierzył.

\- Wystarczy mi, że mnie kochasz. Przynajmniej w części tak jak ja kocham Ciebie. Nie musisz składać mi żadnych obietnic.

\- Jesteś moim mężem. - Crowley spojrzał na niego poważnie. - Gdyby tylko świat był inny, wszyscy by o tym wiedzieli. Kocham Cię całym sobą i to się nigdy nie zmieni.

Tym razem łzy w oczach Barrowa, były wywołane czystą miłością i radością jaką odczuwał do tego młodzieńca, który z tak wielką pasją mówił o swoich uczuciach. Całe swoje życie nie wierzył, że spotka go tak wielkie szczęście. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to pocałować go tu i teraz i nie puszczać z objęć do końca świata.


End file.
